The Jedi and the Rider
by Ar-Pharazon - King of Numenor
Summary: Due to a navicomputer malfunction, Anakin, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Padme, and Satine have crashed on Alagaesia. Now they find themselves involved in a war that may ultimately change the course of their lives and the lives of the people of Alageasia forever.
1. Something Wrong with the Navicomputer

**Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on Return right now but I've been having trouble with a scene in TiA: Spader and Loor and this plot bunny has been bothering me for a time now so I decided to write about it. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter I  
>Something Wrong with the NaviComputer<strong>

Anakin Skywalker was having a really bad day. The navicomputer was acting strangely and they were headed for the unknown regions. The last place he wanted to go.

So this is how it all started. He, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka were assigned to escort Senator Amidala and Duchess Satine to a peace mission at Bothawui. So Anakin punched in the coordinates for the system and made the jump to hyperspace then went to get a nap. When he came back an hour later, the ship was on a course for the unknown regions and not even in the general direction of Bothawui at all. He had tried everything to stop the ship and redirect their course but nothing seemed to be working.

"Blasted navicomputer," Anakin cursed.

"What did you break this time, Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, walking into the cockpit.

"This time it wasn't me," Anakin said. "There's something wrong with the navicomputer. It seems to be bringing us to the Unknown Regions."

Obi-wan went to check it and frowned when he saw that Anakin was telling the truth. "Have you tried resetting it at all?"

"About a hundred times in the last hour," Anakin answered. "Nothing works. Now I really regret not bringing Artoo along."

"I doubt he could do better than you did," Obi-wan said. "Have you told the Senator and Duchess?"

"I didn't want to cause a panic."

"Well, you might as well tell them. We're headed for the Unknown Regions, like it or not."

Anakin nodded and got up with a grunt and headed for the cabin where Padmé and Satine were resting. He knocked on the door and it was Satine who answered. "Is there something wrong, Skywalker?" she asked.

"Yes, milady. We have lost control of the navicomputer and are heading for the Unknown Regions," Anakin answered as calmly as possible.

"How did that happen?" Ahsoka asked. She was in the room with them, chatting. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Now what could I gain by doing that, Snips?" Anakin asked rhetorically. "Anyways, be ready for the worst."

"What else is new?" Ahsoka muttered.

The ship suddenly lurched as it was pulled out of hyperspace. The four of them rushed to the cockpit and found that they had exited hyperspace dangerously close to a star and were heading straight towards a planet. Anakin immediately rushed to the controls while everyone strapped themselves in. "Hold on!" Anakin said.

"Do we have a choice?" Obi-wan asked.

They rapidly descended into the planet's atmosphere and Anakin pulled hard on the yoke to get them level. Anakin spotted mountains up ahead and saw that there would be no escaping the crash that would happen in thirty seconds. He banked hard to the right and instead of plowing a crater into the mountain, the merely crashed into its side, digging a mile-long trench along the mountain range.


	2. Discovery

**This chapter was a pain to do. I had a hard time getting the ladies in character so they won't play such a big part. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter II  
>Discovery<strong>

_What do you think it was, Saphira? _Eragon asked as they flew towards the Spine.

_I haven't the slightest idea besides what Rhunön told us before about retrieving her Brightsteel ore from a fallen star, _Saphira answered._ Other than that, not the slightest clue._

Earlier that day, Eragon, Spahira, and several others in the Varden had spotted an object coming down towards the earth and crash in the Spine. No one had any idea what it was and Eragon volunteered to go check it out.

_It could be a weapon of Galabatorix's, _Eragon suggested.

_I doubt he would make a weapon and use it before making sure that it would actually _hit _the target, if that was the intent behind it, _Saphira replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan were assessing the damage to their shuttle while the two women were waiting outside.<p>

"Another spectacular crash, Anakin," Obi-wan said.

"Yeah, spectacular," Anakin muttered sarcastically. "How's the comm station?"

"Dead," Obi-wan answered with a sigh. "The flight controls?"

"They're fine," Anakin said. "Just need to piece them together. But I need to replace the navicomputer though."

"What do you think went wrong?" Obi-wan asked.

"A glitch," Anakin answered. "Or sabotage. Either one is possible."

Obi-wan nodded and the two went to check Ahsoka with the hyperdrive.

"Hyperdrive's gone," Ahsoka said when they entered. "We're stuck here until we replace it."

"Just our luck," Anakin sighed. "Our communications are out too."

"So we're effectively stuck here," Obi-wan concluded, sighing. "Let's go tell Padmé and Satine."

* * *

><p><em>I see people!<em> Saphira exclaimed. _Right next to a... is that a _metal _wreckage?_

_Let me see,_ Eragon said. He was pulled into Saphira's mind and indeed, saw five oddly dressed people. Two were men, two were women, and one was a young girl. At least he thought it was a girl. Her hair was shaped and dyed rather strangely. And there was also a metal wreckage close to the five. The strange thing was that the metal object seemed _crafted_. _Land Saphira. Let's see what these people are up to._

Saphira answered with a roar and folded her wings and dived down towards the group. Eragon sighed. _You never were subtle._

_Yet you're the one always getting into trouble. Not me, _Saphira pointed out.

_Yet not all of them were caused by me._

_True._

The group had noticed them approaching and made a futile attempt to hide in the wreckage. _Land outside the wreckage. I'll go see who they are, _Eragon said.

_Just be careful, little one._

_I will. _He dismounted her when she landed and approached the wreckage. "Come out!" he called. "We mean no harm to you as long as you mean no harm to us, the Varden, elves, dwarves, and dragons."

There was a pause before the answer came. "We mean no harm to you," came a voice that was obviously male. "But if you could answer one question, what planet are we on?"

_What planet are we on?_ The question left Eragon bewildered. _What kind of question is that?_ "You're on the continent of Alagaesia if that's what you're asking."

"But what planet are we on?" Clearly the one answering was as confused as Eragon was.

"Sorry, but it seems as if you're implying that you're not from this planet," Eragon said.

"Of course!" a younger, but still masculine, voice answered. "Where do you think our ship came from?"

_Ship? What is a boat doing on a mountain?_

_Eragon, I think he means the metal... thing._

"I really don't understand what you're talking about," Eragon said. "And come out. There is no need to hide."

Eragon heard some clanking inside and five figures emerged from the ship. The first one was a male of about five feet and three fourths, and had auburn hair and beard and blue-grey eyes. The second one was also male, and was taller-but obviously younger- than the first, with hair that was somewhere between dark blond or light brown, and with dark blue eyes. The two men seemed to be wearing brown cloaks that went down to their shins.

The next two who came out were women. Both were slim and regal looking as if they came from Galabtorix's court itself. The first was a young woman in her mid twenties with brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She wore a long red dress with full sleeves that got darker on the way to her forearms with a simple headdress. The second was slightly taller and older, and held an air of regalia. Her hair was a pale blond and her eyes were a light shade of blue. Her dress was a combination of dark blue, sea-green, and purple and she had a- quite needlessly- ornate headdress.

The fifth was a girl. Or at least Eragon thought she looked like a girl. She was about fifteen by human standards. She had orange skin with tattoos on her cheeks and a red tank top with a small skirt with white boots that nearly reached her knees. The strangest part of her was where her hair should have been. Instead of hair there was a pair of horns curving upward and three-it can only be described as tails- tail coming from either side and behind her head. Both the horns and head-tails had blue stripes, the ones on the head tails slightly darker than the horns.

Eragon judged her to be an elf whose appearance was changed as some elves were wont to do. That seemed to be the only plausible explanation.

* * *

><p>When Anakin first saw the man calling them out, his first thought was, "Okay, this guy looks like Master Fay." He had many resemblances to Fay like the pointed ears and swept up eyebrows. Then he noticed his attire and weapons. Eragon was dressed in a fine green and russet tunic with fine pants and boots. He had a bow and quiver strapped across his back and a sword belted at the waist. Then Anakin noticed his face.<p>

_So we landed in a medieval culture. Great,_ Anakin thought. _Now how are we supposed to leave? _Then he noticed the gigantic blue lizard staring at them. He almost ignited his saber. Almost.

"Who are you?" the man asked. At least Anakin thought he was a man. He looked about seventeen but the authority in his voice and hardness in his eyes spoke differently. "And what are you doing here?"

It seemed that Obi-wan decided to answer for them. "We had no intention of crashing the ship here," he said. "We merely had a malfunction-"

"Malfunction?" the man questioned, clearly confused.

Obi-wan paused then, "Something went wrong," he rephrased. "Something wet wrong with our ship and we crashed." He had noticed the medieval attire of the man. "As for our names, I am Obi-wan Kenobi. This is Anakin Skywalker," the last name seemed to amuse the man, "Padmé Amidala and Satine Kryze," he gestured to the two women," and Ahsoka Tano."

The man nodded and said, "I am Eragon, son of Brom. And this is Saphira, my dragon."

The five looked at Saphira and Anakin said, "She's a magnificent beast."

A growl sounded from Saphira, obviously targeted at Anakin before a booming voice entered his mind. _I am much more than a simple beast, hatchling._

Anakin staggered back, surprised and looked around at the others, who were also shocked, then at Saphira, who had projected her thoughts to all of them. "Was that-?"

"Yes, it was Saphira," Eragon answered. "She doesn't take kindly to those who mistake her for a common animal." Saphira snorted a puff of smoke in agreement.

"My apologies then, Saphira," Anakin said, a bit sheepish.

_Make sure it doesn't happen again, _Skywalker, she replied, amused by his last name.

"Eragon, is there a place where we could stay?" Padmé asked. "We don't really know this planet and could really use a guide."

Eragon paused and looked at Saphira. The two were silent for a few minutes then. "We'll take you to the Varden. We'll have to go on foot though as you are simply too many for Saphira to carry."

"The Varden?" Ahsoka questioned. "Who are they?"

"I'll explain on the way," Eragon said. "Now take whatever you need with you so we can go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the end of chapter 2. Constructive criticism please!<strong>

**So far I have 43 hits and three Alerts to my story. But only one review! Please do review as it helps me right and gives me inspiration. And I kinda need it after this *cough*horrible*cough* attempt at the second chapter.**

**R&R!**


	3. A Galaxy Beyond Our World

**Wow, I am amazed by the reaction to this story! My first crossover never got so many reviews per chapter (by comparison, at least). Thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter III  
>A Galaxy Beyond Our World<strong>

"What do you mean you have to search our minds?" Ahsoka was shouting. "Aren't our words enough?"

"It's the Varden's policy," Eragon said for what seemed to him to be the twelfth time. "We admit no one until their memories and intent have been searched for signs of treachery. I am sorry, but we have been plagued by spies and assassins and we cannot afford to let anyone pass untested."

"What about the privacy of our minds?" Anakin asked. He didn't seem too happy about it either.

_We won't reveal any secrets you wish not to be known, _Saphira promised, broadcasting that message to everyone there.

Eragon repeated it in the Ancient Language, binding himself to those words.

"What did you say?" Satine asked.

"I repeated Saphira's statement in the Ancient Language," Eragon explained.

"The Ancient Language?" Obi-wan asked.

"The language that all sentient beings once spoke. No one can lie in the Ancient Language."

"Impossible," Anakin said. "Everyone lies."

Eragon smirked and looked around and saw a bird on a tree. "Fethrblaka, eka weohnata neiat haina ono. Blaka eom iet lam." The bird looked at him and flapped to him, roosting on his hand.

They looked at it queerly.

"Ganga," Eragon said and the bird flew off.

"What did you say?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"I promised I will not harm it," Eragon said. "It didn't understand my words but it knew my intent behind it and it knew I could not go back on my word."

"What about Saphira?" Ahsoka asked.

Saphira repeated her promise in the Ancient Language.

"It'll be gentle, I promise you," Eragon said. "Who's first?"

Obi-wan hesitantly stepped forward. "I think I can go first. Just know that there are some secrets in my mind that cannot be revealed."

"We all have secrets we don't want to share," Eragon answered. He then reached out with his mind and entered Obi-wan's.

He saw memories of the Jedi's childhood. A terrestrial home. A brother. Technology and races he had never thought possible. He saw memories of Obi-wan's life as a Jedi Initiate. The Jedi used weapons that Eragon would describe as a sword made of fire. Those put Brisingr to shame. He went through the different trials Obi-wan faced. His struggles to be recognized in the eyes of a Qui-Gon Jin. His joy when he was finally chosen as Qui-Gon's apprentice.

He viewed the life of Obi-wan as a Jedi Padawan, the training, the missions, all of it. It all seemed similar to the life of a Rider apprentice that Brom and Oromis had described. He found love in two of Obi-wan's missions; one with a fellow Jedi, a blonde woman named Siri Tachi, the second with the blond woman there, a Duchess of a formerly warrior-like, now pacifist planet, named Satine Kryze. In the end, Eragon discovered, Obi-wan had pt those feelings aside and had retained his commitment to the Jedi Order. Eragon found that strange, the forbidding of attachments.

He went on to Obi-wan's last years as a Padawan, to the mission to the planet called Naboo. He went through the mission, from the trap on the Trade Federation's ship to the escape of the queen, from the blockade run to their trip to a desert planet called Tatooine. From their discovery of the revival of their ancient enemy, the Sith, to their discovery of the boy named Anakin Skywalker, from their return to Coruscant to the meeting with the High Jedi Council. To the discussion about the so-called "Chosen One" to Obi-wan's argument with his master regarding the boy, from the Senate debate to the return to Naboo. From the alliance with the amphibious race called Gungans to the assault on the palace, from the duel with the Sith to the death of Qui-Gon. From Qui-Gon's funeral pyre to to his ascension to Knighthood, to his taking of Anakin as his Padawan.

Eragon now had new found respect for the man. He went through his life as a Knight, training the young Skywalker in the ways of the Jedi. He watched as the two grew closer and grew.

He took a look at the Separatist Conspiracy that threatened to destroy the Republic. He saw the attempted assassination of Padme Amidala. He saw the hunt for the bounty hunter Jango Fett. He saw the discovery of the Clone Army, created from the DNA of Jango Fett, something even the elves have not thought possible. He went through the Battle of Genosis, the duel with Count Dooku, and the eruption of the Clone War. He went through the missions he was sent on, his ascension to Jedi Master, and eventual Council member and High Jedi General. He watched as he arranged with the little green old man known as Yoda to give Anakin a Padawan, the strange-looking girl- a Togruta, Eragon knew now. He went through all the different missions, the different planets, all the experience. He went to the mission that they were sent on that ended up with them crashing in Alagaesia.

Eragon withdrew from his mind. "Wow."

"Convinced that we mean no harm?" Obi-wan asked.

"Convinced of you, at least, Master Kenobi," Eragon answered, using the title of respect for Jedi Masters. "But I still must check your friends."

_Who's next?_ Saphira asked, just as she would ask who wanted to feed her next.

Satine stepped forward. "Since Obi-wan came out unharmed, I'll trust you with my mind."

Eragon nodded and proceeded.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think it could be, Thorn? <em>Murtagh asked. _Could it be a weapon of the Varden's?_

_A weapon made for what?_ Thorn answered. _If it was meant to crash in one of the Empire's cities, they would have made sure it would have hit something of value at least._

_Perhaps they were experimenting, _Murtagh suggested.

_The Varden don't have the means to try it more than a few times, _Thorn pointed out. _Even with Eragon and Saphira, it would use much needed energy for each try. Energy they would save for battle._

_Point taken, _Murtagh said. _So, what do you think it is?_

_It could simply be a meteor, _Thron said. _I can't believe Galbatorix would waste our time checking on a rock that fell from the sky._

_For all we know it's not. After Feinster and Gil'ead, the King- may he rot in hell- has taken no chances._

_He's definitely growing paranoid if he sends us after a fallen star._

_It might reveal more than we realize, Thorn._

* * *

><p>Eragon had gone through the minds of Satine, Ahsoka, and Padme. In Padme's mind, he found a shocking, but interesting secret; she was secretly married to Anakin Skywalker. He found in Obi-wan's mind that the older Jedi had suspected something between the two of them, but this was the first confirmation.<p>

_What do you think, Saphira?_

_I think that little Skywalker here is an oathbreaker, _the dragon replied.

_Should we tell Obi-wan?_

_He has a right to know. But you should at least check Skywalker's mind to confirm it. And besides, we swore an oath not to reveal any of their secrets, even to their companions._

_Alright then. _Eragon looked at Anakin. "All that's left is you."

"What if I refuse?" Anakin asked.

"We can't let you come with us to the Varden if you refuse," Eragon said. "Not freely anyway. You'll be confined to a cell and be treated like a prisoner."

"I've been a prisoner before," Anakin said. "I've always escaped."

"We'll catch you," Eragon said. "Skilled you may be, but I doubt even you can elude Saphira, me, and Du Vrangr Gata."

"Anakin, please," Padme whispered to him, but Eragon's heightened hearing picked it up. "He already knows. Just let him in."

Anakin seemed to hesitate then sighed. "Alright then."

Eragon nodded and proceeded.

He viewed Anakin's childhood, his mother, his being sold as a slave, his love for tinkering with machines. His life as an assistant to the floating trunk-nosed blue blob known as Watto. He saw how he loved to race and experienced those races for himself. He felt the thrill, the excitement that the boy had experienced. The boy also had a love for flying, it seemed, and he had dreamed of flying away from Tatooine.

When the boy was nine, he achieved that dream. The Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn had come there, seemingly by chance, but had seen something in the boy. The Jedi had believed that the boy was the so-called "Chosen One" of an ancient Jedi prophesy. He brought the boy with him to the city-planet of Coruscant, to bring him in to the Jedi Order, but was not able to free the boy's mother. He watched as the boy helped to free the planet Naboo by destroying the ship that controlled the droid army.

He looked at Anakin's apprenticeship and training under Obi-wan, but didn't need to look much. He had seen it in Obi-wan's mind already. He went through his experiences just before the Clone War, his mission to protect Padme Amidala, their trip to Naboo, his falling in love. He went through the Battle that followed and the loss of his arm. _This one is strong, _Eragon thought.

He went through his experience through the Clone War, from his ascension to Knighthood to his taking of Ahsoka as his Padawan. He went through the different missions, the visits to Padme, everything to that point in time.

Eragon withdrew. He paused for a while before saying, "You're going to be an interesting lot of people."

"We guessed as much," Obi-Wan replied. "So, where is this 'Varden'?"

"A few miles west, at the city of Feinster," Eragon said. "I'll take you-" he stopped, hearing something in the air. A boom, faint, but it was there.

Ahsoka seemed to hear it as well. "I hear something," she said. "The same sound Saphira makes when she flaps her wings."

_Murtagh and Thorn, _Eragon realized. "You'll need to hide."

"Why? Isn't the one coming your friend? A fellow Dragon rider?" Padme asked.

"A fellow dragon rider, yes," Eragon agreed. "But... our friendship is done. You need to hide, now. This man is dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just hide!" Eragon yelled. "He cannot be allowed to discover you."

"Who's _he_?" Anakin asked.

Eragon looked at him and sighed. "My half-brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Eragon knows about Anakin and Padme. Now before you shout at me that it's too soon, remember that someone would have found out eventually and it's standard Varden policy, as Eragon has mentioned. Someone else might have found out, one who would spread the secret, so ... yeah.<strong>

**Replies to reviews:**

**Mattejim- I will, don't worry. I have something planned for her.**

**tylerbamafan34- I might use that idea... _might._**

**Forcystus5- Thanks for the suggestions. I'll keep them in mind.**

**Chheeez iz coolz- I will, don't worry.**

**HAPPY GLOWING CRYSTAL- Here's the next chapter!**

**Phanfan925- Glad you like it!**

**Zman- We'll see about the Force sensitivity.**

**Andrew Smith- I'm glad you like this!**

**Don't expect regular updates. I'm caught up in school work so I might not be able to update more than once a month. Sorry. I will do my best!**


	4. Jedi and Rider Skill and Power

**As I promised to XxFallenJedixX, an update this week. Enjoy! This is my first fight scene so please bear with it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter IV  
>Rider and Jedi- A Display of Skill and Power<strong>

Eragon watched as Thorn descended on the crash site and hoped that his protective and concealing spells would be enough. He had cast the invisibility spell on them, and told them to hide in the woods.

"I'm going to cast a spell to hide you," Eragon remembered saying. "I'm going to structure the spell so that it will draw on your strength, so that Saphira and I won't be too drained if ever this gets into a fight. If you feel yourself getting too weak, just say _frethya letta._"

"Frethya letta," they had repeated.

"Good," Eragon said, and then cast the spell. He, Saphira, the Jedi, and the two women slowly became invisible. "Now hide."

And thus, they were in that situation.

* * *

><p>Murtagh jumped down from Thorn when the dragon had landed. He looked around and his gaze fell on the metal wreckage. "What... is <em>that<em>?"

Thorn moved over to it and touched the side of the wreckage with his snout. Something came loose and a crashing sound was heard, coming from inside the wreckage. _A wreck if I've ever seen one. _The red dragon continued nosing about the wreckage. _There were people here. Five of them. Two male, two female, one... this is an odd scent. It's nothing like I've smelled before. Interes- _Thorn's head rose and eyed the surroundings.

"What is it, Thorn?" Murtagh asked.

_The five are here... along with Eragon and Saphira._

Murtagh immediately searched around with his mind and, as Thorn had said, felt seven minds hiding in the wood. "You're right. Come out, brother!"

* * *

><p>Eragon sighed when he was called out. <em>Should I confront him?<em>

_No. We're no match for him with his Eldunari, you know that, _Saphira answered.

_He'll probably burn the forest down with us in it._

_I could always ferry you away._

_And the Jedi too? They're too big a potential ally to risk._

_Losing you is an even greater risk._

_And should we leave, Murtagh might capture the Jedi and bring them to Galbatorix. We can't afford any more super-powered enemies._

_They can defend themselves. We saw so in their memories._

_True, but what about Padmé and Satine? They can't defend themselves like the Jedi. And they know nothing of magic yet and who knows what spells Murtagh has in store? We'll need to face him. It's our only option._

Saphira gave a mental sigh. _If this fails, I will have Arya tie you to my back._

_I love you too._

_Just keep me unseen. I can surprise them._

_Deal._

Eragon then stepped out of his hiding place and muttered, "Frethya letta."

Murtagh looked at him. "So you can now turn invisible. You're learning, brother."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises now, Murtagh," Eragon said. "What do you want?"

"Galbatorix wants information," Murtagh said, pointing at the wreck, "about that and the five people who were in there."

_Shadesblood, he knows. _"They're not yours to take prisoner."

"You can't stop me," Murtagh said, drawing Zar'roc, "because I have no choice in the matter."

"Your true name can still change, Murtagh," Eragon said.

"And I already gave you reasons as to why it won't work," Murtagh growled. "Now stand down."

Eragon drew Brisingr. "No."

Murtagh glared. "I have no choice then." He leaped at Eragon, swinging Zar'roc at his shoulder.

Eragon raised Brisingr, parrying the blow. At that moment, Thorn was knocked to the ground by a seemingly invisible force. A wound appeared on the red dragon's leg, made by a slashing claw, indicating that it was Saphira had attacked. Thorn began wrestling with an invisible Saphira.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched the two half-brother-Riders duel, and needless to say, he was impressed by the swordplay. <em>Masters at swords, riders of dragons, telepaths, and users of what they call magic. Interesting.<em>

He looked to where Obi-Wan was supposed to be and whispered. "Impressive, don't you think?"

"Very," Obi-Wan agreed. A crash sounded where Thorn had been thrown. "Let's stay clear of the dragons, shall we?"

"I would stay clear of this whole area," Ahsoka piped up. "Anything could happen with brutes that size."

Anakin returned his attention back to the duel. Eragon had sustained a wound to his side while Murtagh was nicked on his shoulder and was backing Eragon to the edge of the clearing. Eragon's wound seemed to be taxing him.

"You should intervene," Padmé said. "It looks like Eragon's losing this fight."

"She's right," Ahsoka said. "We should at least end the fight before someone gets killed."

"And quickly too," Satine said.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin remained silent then sighed. "I suppose... Frethya letta."

"Frethya letta," Obi-wan and Ahsoka said. The three Jedi's forms appeared.

"Senator, Duchess, I suggest you stay hidden at the moment," Obi-Wan said, taking his saber.

There was no answer but there were sounds of the scuffling of feet, heading off.

"So we just walk in?" Ahsoka asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Anakin asked, heading into the clearing, saber out.

Obi-Wan sighed. "So much for the subtle approach," he said, he and Ahsoka following.

* * *

><p>Eragon was tiring. His wards protecting him and Saphira were long gone, and he was still hammering away at Murtagh's own barriers. The Belt of Beloth the Wise was near depleted and he refrained from accessing Aren. His mental defenses had held, but so had Murtagh's and neither of them dared to use magic. He debated surprising him with Brisingr's ability to blaze up at him command but refrained from doing so. It might cause Murtagh to panic and accidentally kill him. He then came up with an idea to catch him off guard. "You know... Murtagh," he said in between blows, "Morzan was never my father."<p>

That made Murtagh stop, and he gave Eragon a confused look. "Impossible. Selena was the mother of us both."

"True," Eragon said. "But by different fathers! Brom was my father, not Morzan!"

Murtagh stopped completely and stepped away as if he had been struck. Then he heard a snap-hiss behind him and spun around and saw Anakin and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, with swords with hilts of metal and blades of light. "Who are you?" he asked, caught completely off guard.

Eragon smirked and sighed, relieved. "They are the Jedi."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "Leave."

"Try and make me," Murtagh snarled, defiant.

"Wish granted," Anakin said, lunging.

"Malthinae!" Murtagh growled. Anakin yelped as his arms and legs were pinned together and he fell to the ground.

Ahsoka then leaped at him, green blades flashing. "Thrysta vindr!" Ahsoka yelped as she was thrown back across the clearing.

Obi-Wan wasted no time and attacked before Murtagh could focus his magic on him. Heswiped at Murtagh's head with his lightsaber, but was surprised when Murtagh's sword was able to stop it. The two exchanged a flurry of blows, their movements blurring.

"Interesting sword," Obi-Wan commented. "Resistant to lightsabers." Murtagh didn't answer, but instead ducked under a swipe and stabbed at Obi-Wan's exposed side. Obi-Wan quickly twisted and parried the blade, before following up with a thrust to Murtagh's arm. Murtagh stepped back, avoiding the thrust.

Eragon rushed him from behind. "Brisingr!" His sword burst into blue flame, the flames fanning out as he ran, forming a ghastly blue tail figure. Murtagh spun around in surprise, raising Zar'roc to block. The two swords clashed, sparks flying. Eragon disengaged and attacked again, swiping at his head. Murtagh ducked, the flames singing the tips of his hair strands. Obi-Wan then returned to the fight, slashing at Murtagh's arm.

The hum of the lightsaber gave him away. Murtagh rolled to the side at the last minute, the lightsaber slashing only through his triceps.

A roar sounded and Eragon looked to see Thorn diving towards them. Eragon and Obi-Wan dived out of the way, while Thorn grabbed Murtagh and took off.

Eragon sighed. "You're wounded," Obi-Wan said, looking at Eragon's bleeding side.

Eragon looked at his wound and muttered, "Waise heill." His wound slowly closed and the bleeding stopped. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "Impressive swordplay."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Likewise."

"Hello?" Anakin called from the ground. "I still can't move!"

Eragon looked at Anakin, who was lying on the ground, face-down. "You're going to halve to wait for Murtagh to end the spell."

Anakin gave a groan of annoyance.

Ahsoka walked over to them then saw Anakin. "You still haven't gotten up yet, Skyguy?"

"Quiet, Snips," Anakin grumbled.

Saphira, now visible, landed next to them. She had a few wounds where Thorn had landed lucky blows. Eragon sighed and walked over to her.

_Leave it alone. You're tired enough as it is, _Saphira said.

Eragon paid no heed and examined her wounds then began muttering the spells of healing. When he felt the drain on his strength, he drew on Aren's and Saphira's reserves of energy. The process lasted for several minutes until every wound of Saphira's had been healed. Even with Aren's and Saphira's reserves, Eragon still felt like he had just sprinted half-a-dozen miles and back non-stop.

He turned to the Jedi and saw that Anakin had already gotten up and the two women had come out into the clearing to join them. They seemed to have been watching him heal Saphira's wounds. "Are you alright?" Padmé asked him. "You look exhausted."

Eragon nodded. "Magic and swordplay tend to have that effect."

"So it would seem," Satine said. "Was that really your half-brother that attacked you?"

Eragon nodded.

"Why _did _he attack you?"

"A story for another time," Eragon said, not wanting to speak about his family. "We need to get going. The Varden will wonder what became of me."

"Are you certain you can travel?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am," Eragon said. "Besides, I don't plan for a night in the woods."

"As long as you don't drop along the way, then were fine," Anakin said.

Saphira snorted at that. _If he drops along the way, I'll pick him up and carry him ahead._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? No? Need more detail in the fight scene? OOC characters? Tell me in the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>To the individual reviews of the previous chapter:<strong>

**Mattejim- Thank you for pointing that little detail out. I've already edited that part in the previous chapter.**

**Phanfan925- Thanks :)**

**J.S. Armstrong- I'll be able to write more this holiday.**

**Lord Lithos Maitreya- Thank you. I admit, you're right about the intro and plot parts.**

**tylerbamafan34- Don't worry, their secret is safe.**

**Zman- I'm glad you like it! As for breaking the oath? We'll see...**

**XxFallenJedixX- Here's an update for you!**

**Sharnorasian Empire- You asked, and I gave.**

**chinqs- Here's the next one!**

**Amber Angelina Lilac- Write? Definitely. Hurry? I'll try.**

**Olocco- Staying true to the characters: the hardest thing to do besides keeping to the plot. Thank you for the review. As for the part about telepathy, I was under the impression that Jedi telepathy is closer to empathy than Alagaesian telepathy, and that their discipline was emotional discipline. Emotional differs from mental as the former keeps emotions in check while the latter focuses on one to the exclusion of all else. Anyways, I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am amazed by the number of people who read this. I thank you so much.<strong>

**There are two things I want to ask of you to add in your review for this chapter.**

**1) Two reviewers have suggested Ahsoka/Eragon. I've consulted several people on this but I would also like to have your opinion. It would really help me decide on my course of action. Note that just because majority say one thing, it doesn't mean that I'll agree. I will decide on my own, but your opinions matter, so please, tell me what you think of it.**

**2) I have recently put up a deviantArt account and have begun posting artworks. A a side-project, I will be drawing some scenes from this story. So, every four chapters (including this one), you may add in our review the scene from those four chapters that you would like me to draw. I wil only have one drawing every four chapters, so if your suggestion doesn't appear, don't feel bad. I will consider all scenes but most likely, I will draw the most popular.**

**Thank you all! Atra esterni ono thelduin!**


	5. Questions and Fortunes

**Here is my early Christmas gift to you! It's not much but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter V  
>Questions and Fortunes<strong>

After three hours of walking, Eragon, Saphira, and the "visitors" arrived at the Varden's camp outside Feinster. "We're here," Eragon said.

"Finally," Anakin muttered. "Now what?"

"Now I'll take you to-" Eragon stopped, and looked ahead. Thirteen figures were running towards them from the tents. Twelve of them looked like Eragon-angled features and pointed ears- with varying hair colors. The lead figure however was the strangest. He- or she, Anakin wasn't sure which- had matted midnight blue _fur _all over his body, and was wearing only a belt and loincloth.

"Who are they?" Ahsoka asked, more curious than cautious.

"My elven guards," Eragon said, waving at them.

"Elven?" Satine inquired.

"Their race. Call them elves."

"If they're all elves, then why is that... person... covered in blue fur?" Anakin asked.

Eragon laughed. "That would be Bl ödhgarm. He, uh, altered his appearance with magic. Which reminds me." He looked at Padmé, Satine and Ahsoka and muttered a quick spell. "He emits a scent that, well, attracts women to him. The spell should protect you from that."

"How well does the scent work?" Satine asked, obviously concerned.

_Nine out of ten women in the Varden stalk him wherever he goes_, Saphira answered.

"I think we should keep the spell on," Ahsoka said. "At least while we're here."

"Agreed," Anakin and Obi-Wan said.

The thirteen elves reached them and a raven-haired elf woman walked up to Eragon and asked, "What happened up there? When we saw Murtagh and Thorn flying there, we feared the worst."

"We're fine," Eragon said. "We had some help from..." he looked at Anakin Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, "them. They call themselves Jedi."

Arya then looked at the Jedi and bowed her head in respect. "Thank you... Jedi."

"It our job to help those who need it," Anakin said.

_True, but you didn't do much, _Saphira said. _You were stuck through it all._

_Shut it, oversized lizard, _Anakin retorted.

Saphira replied by snorting a puff of smoke at him.

Eragon, the elves, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Padme and Satine all gave him a look asking him what he did to merit that. Anakin rolled his eyes and ignored them.

"May we have your names?" the blue furry elf asked.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are Anakin Skywalker," the elves snorted in amusement at the last name, "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Senator Amidala, and Duchess Satine."

Arya didn't question the titles and nodded.

"I'm taking them to Nasuada," Eragon said. "She'll find them... interesting, to say the least."

"Interesting... how? Besides their foreign clothing," a raven-haired elf male asked.

"You'll find out when I tell her," Eragon said. "Now let's go. I'd like to get this over with."

"As you wish, Shadeslayer."

_Shadeslayer. _Anakin wondered what that meant. He made a note to ask about it later.

They then reached a large pavilion with six guards outside and a standard flying high- a white dragon holding a rose over a sword on a purple field. They reached the entrance of the pavilion and Anakin got a good look at the six guards. Two were human, others were short, bearded and very stocky, and the other two were tall, bulky, and had long horns curling at the sides of their heads. After Eragon requested an audience with Nasuada, the guards gave them a look then one of the horned beings shouted, "Eragon Shadeslayer requests a private audience with you, Lady Nightstalker."

_Another interesting name, _Anakin noted.

A voice, feminine, sounded, "Admit him."

They were then allowed inside the pavilion. Inside were several people, but there was one, a dark-skinned lady whose complexion vaguely reminded Anakin of Mace Windu, who sat on a chair at the back. The lady wore an emerald dress, the sleeves cut at the elbows, revealing bandages around her forearms. The others seemed to be leaving until the dark lady, and a man with a crown remained.

"Lady Nasuada," Eragon said, bowing. "King Orrin."

"Eragon," the lady, Nasuada, greeted back. "How fared your trip in the Spine? What did you find of the fallen object?"

"That's what I came to speak of, my lady," Eragon answered. He looked at the Jedi and the two women. "May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Senator Padmé Amidala, and Duchess Satine Kryze."

"Jedi?" the man, Orrin, inquired. "What do you mean by 'Jedi'?"

"The Jedi are..." Eragon looked to them for an explanation.

"The Jedi are peacekeepers," Obi-Wan said. "Let's put it at that."

"Peacekeepers of what?" Nasuada asked.

"The Galaxy at large," Obi-Wan said. "We're not from this planet."

"That explains your... foreign gear," Orrin said, "and the girl." He obviously meant Ahsoka. "Tell me, what manner of creature are you?"

"I am a Togruta, sir," Ahsoka said. "Native to Shili."

"Is that... another world?" Orrin asked, earning a nod from the Togruta.

"Eragon, tell me of what happened on the mountain," Nasuada requested.

Eragon the proceeded with a detailed account of the events on the mountain, starting from the metal wreck, to his examination of their memories-he was careful to keep their secrets, fortunately- and went on to their encounter with Murtagh and Thorn to his description of the Jedi's blades of light and their impressive swordplay.

"May we see these 'blades of light'?" Blodhgarm asked, curious.

"Our lightsabers?" Anakin asked. He shrugged. "Alright." He grabbed his saber and clicked it on, the blue blade emerging with a hiss.

"Rhunon would be most curious about those," Arya said.

"Indeed," Eragon said.

No one asked who Rhunon was.

"How does light cut, exactly?"Nasuada asked.

"Imagine sunburn," Anakin said. "Now multiply that by about ten thousand and you will get light that can cut with heat."

"Impressive," Orrin said.

"You said that you are peacekeepers," Nasuada said. "Why do you have such a weapon?"

Satine chuckled at that question. "That is a question I ask them myself."

"Sometimes, when diplomacy fails, they resort to 'aggressive negotiations,'" Padmé said, chuckling at the question as well.

"Doesn't end well, does it?" Eragon asked.

"Not really," Obi-Wan told him.

Nasuada and Orrin began asking them questions. What their titles meant? How they crashed on Alagaesia? How they spoke the same language? What was their nation like? What was their system of governance? What was the Jedi Order like?

All these they answered and their answers just brought up even more questions.

Anakin noticed that Eragon had said nothing more and merely watched the exchange, but looked as though he longed to leave.

Nasuada raised her hand, putting an end to the tide of talk. "That's enough for today. You Jedi will be tested tomorrow so we may have a proper assessment of your abilities. Eragon, Arya, and the elves will test you if you're willing."

"We are," Bl ödhgarm said. "We are _most_ interested to see them in action."

"Eragon, have you anything more to add," Nasuada asked.

"Nothing more milady," Eragon said in a tired but polite voice.

Nasuada's lip twitched. "Your voice and face betray you. Go get some rest."

Eragon nodded and bowed. "Thank you, my lady." He and the elves left the pavilion, leaving Nasuada, Orrin, the Jedi, Padmé and Satine.

"I'll have a page find spare tents for you," Nasuada said. "Hopefully, we have some spares."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll send for you once we find some," Nasuada said. "You may go."

They bowed and left.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I'm going to wander around," Anakin said. "I'll see you later."

"Don't get lost master," Ahsoka said.

Anakin rolled his eyes and walked off. He passed several tents and not a few soldiers in armor, all who gave him curious looks. He passed a ringing forge, an armory, and more tents for sleeping soldiers. He then saw a mossy green tent that was very out of place among the others and he went to see.

He looked inside and saw numerous herbs and a cauldron with a boiling liquid inside. There were also numerous strange artifacts scattered across the tent. He entered the tent, curious.

He stared at the different herbs and then into the cauldron. There was a faint smell rising from the brew which Anakin found strange.

_And who are you supposed to be, Force-sensitive? _a voice sounded in his head.

Anakin straightened and looked around for the source. A fairly large feline appeared, staring at Anakin.

"Was that you?" Anakin asked, curious.

_Is there anyone else?_ the feline asked, continuing to stare.

_Strange planet, this, _Anakin thought. "And you are?"

_Call me Solembum, _the feline said.

"Anakin," Anakin said, feeling strange for talking to a cat.

_What brings you here, Force-sensitive Anakin? _

"I'm just curious," Anakin said before realizing something. "You know I'm Force-sensitive? And you know of the Force in general?"

_Slow, aren't you? _The feline flicked his tail and padded off.

"Welcome, stranger," a cheerful voice sounded. Anakin turned to face a short woman with brown hair that fell in curls. "Are you interested in any merchandise?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no money at the moment," Anakin said. "None that you would take anyway."

"Pity that," the woman said. "I am Angela, by the way."

"Anakin," he greeted.

"Oh I already know your name. Solembum told me," Angela said.

"Is he yours?"

Angela laughed loudly. "Oh no, I don't own him. We merely enjoy each other's company." She paused then asked, "Say, would you like your fortune told?"

"Sorry, but I don't believe in fortune telling," Anakin said.

"Oh. I think you'll find that this works, unlike crystal balls and divining cards," Angela said, hurrying to the back and rummaging through some things. "I've only done this for five people before. All of whom Solembum spoke with. Oh, do sit down. Ah, here it is."

Angela pulled out a pouch. "Dragon knuckle bones. This should be interesting." She then dragged a makeshift table and two stools towards him, laying a cloth across the table.

"I must warn you that knowing one's future can be dangerous, even maddening," she said. "So I ask, do you wish to hear it?"

"I do," Anakin said.

She sat on one and began shaking the bones. "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!"

She then scattered the bones across the cloth and she leaned over them, examining the symbols carved into the bones. A frown marked her features which deepened as she continued looking at the bones. After half-an-hour, she leaned back and sighed. "By far, this is the darkest fortune I have ever read. So dark that I am tempted to withhold it from you. But despite that, there is some light in there."

"What did you see?" Anakin asked, troubled.

"I will start with the simplest." She tapped a bone. "This means a short or average length life for you." She then moved on to another symbol, a crossroads which was right beside a star and a lightning bolt. "You will face many choices. But be wary when you choose, for one of these choices will have an impact of great magnitude, leading to either salvation or doom." She then focused on the lightning bolt itself which was adjacent to several symbols. "This is where your future is darkest. Should your choice prove wrong or misguided, it will lead to betrayal and the deaths of billions including the one closest to your heart."

"Then I had better choose well then," Anakin said.

"Indeed, you must, for this will impact everyone." She then moved on to several other symbols. "But should your choice prove awry, there is some light in there. From you shall spring a hope that would help correct your mistake, and that hope shall redeem you."

Angela sighed and leaned back ."Such a dark but interesting future."

"This is truly my destiny?" Anakin asked.

"Aye," the witch answered. "Most of the outcome however depends on that choice you must make. It's like balancing on a tightrope high in the air."

Anakin nodded and stood. "Thank you for this. I think."

Angela smiled widely. "You're quite welcome!" she answered cheerfully.

Anakin turned to leave before asking. "The other five people for whom you offered to tell their future... who were they?"

"The first was a blind man," Angela said. "The second was a woman. The last two were refugees, searching for a better life."

"And the third?"

"I think you've met him. He stands at middling height, has brown hair, brown eyes, has an elvish look and rides a blue dragon."

"Eragon?"

"Who else rides a blue dragon in these parts?" Angela asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Thank you, again." He left the tent, pondering this piece of information.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, their about to be tested. And Anakin's had his future told. Thi should now prove interesting don't you think?<strong>

**R&R!**


	6. Testing Part I

**While doing this, I realized that this chapter would be too long to post in one go. So I have split it into three parts. Hope you enjoy the first part of the Testing. Remember, constructive criticisms are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi and the Rider<strong>

**Chapter VI-Part I  
>The Testing - Hand-to-Hand Combat<strong>

Saphira yawned, revealing her massive ivory fangs. She gazed around before uncoiling from her position and stretching as a cat would. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flap of Eragon's tent open, and her partner-of-heart-and-mind stepped out. "Morning, Saphira," he yawned, stretching his arms.

_Good morning, little one._

Her Rider smiled at her and began the series of poses known by the elves as the Rimgar. Saphira stared into the distance, watching the sun rise over the Spine. When her Rider finished, she looked at him.

"I'm hungry," he said. "Let's go see what the cooks have in store, shall we?"

Saphira playfully snorted a puff of smoke at him in answer. Her partner coughed but laughed then said, "That's a yes," before heading off into the camp.

Saphira jumped up and flew overhead. If she had walked with Eragon, she would have kept knocking tents over. It was safer- and much more convenient- for her to just fly and land in her desired area. She flew over the camp as Eragon got some breakfast and joined him when he sat down at one of the tables. Fortunately for her, he had picked a table at the edge of the clearing, allowing her some space to join him.

"You should have something to eat, Saphira," her Rider said. "You'll need it after that fight with Thorn."

_Perhaps you're right, _she said. _But maybe later._

"Suit yourself. Just recover," he replied before going back to his meal. Saphira then gazed around, assuming her daily duty as sentry over Eragon's breakfast. She suddenly spotted five familiar figures getting their meals.

_Look. The off-worlders._

Eragon looked up from his meal and nodded when he saw them. _Should I invite them over?_

_If you wish, _the blue dragon answered. _They're not familiar with this world, and it would be beneficial to learn more._

Eragon nodded and remained silent for a bit. The five off-worlders suddenly looked around until their gaze met Saphira's and Eragon's. Eragon nodded at them and beckoned.

The five moved through the numerous tables, attracting not a few stares from the men of the Varden, and joined Eragon at his table.

"Eragon," the red-haired one, Obi-Wan, greeted.

"Obi-Wan," Eragon greeted back, gesturing for them to sit. They did.

"You could have tried a less intrusive way of getting our attention," Anakin said.

"It was simpler to contact you mentally," Eragon replied. "And we assumed that you could use familiar company here."

"That was thoughtful of you," Padmé said, before giving Anakin a pleading look that Saphira thought meant, "Act nicely. We're guests in this world."

Saphira looked at the head-tails-with-horns-two-legs known as Ahsoka. She noticed that her plate was filled entirely with meat. Eragon had obviously noticed it and the Jedi had noticed the lack of meat on Eragon's plate.

"Don't you eat meat?" Ahsoka asked.

Eragon looked at her. "I eat meat if it's served or if it's polite. But I cannot, in good conscience, eat the flesh of an animal whose mind I have felt and experienced."

The five then looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?" Satine asked.

Eragon sighed. "During my training, I had entered the minds of many different creatures. I have felt not only its thoughts, but also its emotions. I felt how much it actually struggled to live and how joyful life was for it. I cannot in good conscience, deprive them of that." No one questioned him after that.

After several minutes of silence, Anakin broke the silence. "Nasuada said we are to be tested today. What did she mean by 'test'?"

"We are to test your prowess in combat," Eragon answered bluntly. "Hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and your prowess in magic."

"You mean the Force," Obi-Wan said. "It's different from your magic, from what we've seen."

_How does it work? _Saphira asked.

"It works through-" he was cut off as Eragon's elven guards and Arya appeared.

"It's time for their testing," Arya said. "Nasuada is eager to have their abilities assessed."

Eragon nodded and stood. "Let's go." The off-worlders stood as well, and Eragon led the way to a clearing outside the camp. Arya then picked up a stick and formed a wide circle, about thirty meters across, in the sand.

"This shall be our field," she said. "Hand-to-hand combat first.

_And who shall test them, Alfa-kona? _Saphira asked, broadcasting the thought to the others.

"That will be me, Blodhgarm, and Wyrden," Arya said, the other respective elves stepping forward to join her. "I will test Ahsoka first." She stepped into the circle, gesturing for Ahsoka to join her.

"Go on, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Show 'em what you're worth." Ahsoka nodded in answer, before unclipping her lightsabers from her belt, then stepping into the ring, taking position opposite Arya.

"Ready when you are," she said.

"Then we begin," Arya said, taking her stance. Ahsoka then followed suit.

_This should be interesting, _Eragon said.

_Indeed._

Both women circled each other, watching for any opportunity to attack. Saphira knew the feeling. One does not attack another hunter unless she has shown weakness. Her tail twitched in anticipation.

"Aren't you going to make a move?" Ahsoka asked, apparently getting impatient with Arya's lack of aggression.

"Are you?" Arya threw back. "I can wait. Can you?" That question seemed to annoy the togruta and she attacked. Ahsoka ran at her, head-on. The elf was standing ready for her attack. Ahsoka suddenly jumped at the last minute and flipped over her and landing behind the elf and aiming a sweeping kick at the elf's side. Arya suddenly spun around and caught Ahsoka's foot before the kick landed, displaying her speed and strength. The togruta was obviously caught off-guard by the elven speed, and even more so by the strength that held her foot.

Ahsoka, apparently realizing that pulling away would be a waste of energy, twisted and kicked at the older woman's head with her other foot. Arya could have caught it just as easily, but instead, ducked, and let go of the other foot, stepping back from Ahsoka.

"She's reckless," Eragon commented to Anakin.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just following Anakin's teachings," Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "Although that's the same thing." The others laughed good-naturedly.

_You can be reckless as well, little one, _Saphira put in, broadcasting her thought to the others as well.

"And not you?" Eragon shot back.

Saphira snorted in answer then went back to watching Arya and Ahsoka. The two females were in a bit of a small brawl, Ahsoka trying to press the elves defenses, Arya dodging and blocking seemingly effortlessly. Overall, Saphira was impressed by the young girl.

"She's well-trained," Eragon said. "I don't know anyone besides the elves who could match those acrobatics."

Arya suddenly went on the offensive, spinning around Ahsoka quickly, while landing several punches and kicks, Ahsoka trying to dodge, parry or block. There was a look of anger in her face, irritated by the lack of effectiveness in her defense. When she tried to evade, she was met with a follow-up blow. When she tried to block or parry, the elf found a way past. Her counters were either avoided or stopped.

Suddenly, as Ahsoka was about to knee- or try to knee- the elf in the stomach, Arya called for a halt. "Impressive for one so young," she said.

Ahsoka seemed shocked by the sudden praise. "I didn't put up much of a fight against you," she said.

"You put up a better fight than most mortals here can," Arya answered.

Ahsoka didn't seem sure how to reply, but then she bowed. "Thank you," she said, before exiting the ring.

Out of the corner of her eye, Saphira saw Anakin patting Ahsoka's shoulder and offering her advice.

Arya stepped out of the circle and was replaced by Blödhgarm. "Who shall be next?" the blue furry elf asked.

Anakin stepped forward. "I'll try my hand at this."

"Very well, Skywalker," Blödhgarm answered, taking his position. Anakin went to the other side of the ring and got into position.

Saphira entered Ahsoka's mind and said, _Don't be ashamed. Elves are naturally quicker than humans... and apparently togrutas. You were actually able to be more of a challenge than most humans. Your reactions were quicker, and you are very athletic._

There was a sudden flush of emotions, pride among others. _Thanks, _Ahsoka said. _What did Arya mean when she called me mortal? Does that mean..._

_Yes. Elves do not age nor do they catch sickness. But, they can be killed. _She left Ahsoka to ponder that thought while she watched Skywalker. _Skywalker, _she snorted. _He's stuck to the ground like all two-legs._

Anakin assumed his stance and waited for the elf. From observation of Ahsoka's fight with Arya, The elves are much stronger and faster than humans. And Blödhgarm was not a normal elf if anything can be learned from his looks. The furry elf assumed his stance and waited as well. His fur bristled, meaning he was alert and ready for a fight.

"You're not a normal elf, are you?" Anakin asked, making small talk.

"I am an elf," Blödhgarm confirmed. "I merely find this body the epitome of beauty. Thus I had altered my body to the shape I so desired."

"Epitome of beauty?" Anakin repeated, bemused. "I will never understand your taste."

_Epitome of beauty, _Saphira snorted. _I'm over here, if anyone wishes to notice._

_Ignore his comment, Saphira_, her Rider put in. _We all know that nothing can match the beauty of a dragon._

_Not even Arya? _Saphira joked.

_Oh, shut up. Don't make me take back my statement, _Eragon retorted, withdrawing. "Is Anakin going to make a move at all?"

"He knows the elves are stronger and faster than humans," Obi-Wan replied. "He's being cautious, for once."

"I've seen from your memories that he tends to be reckless," Eragon put in, "and unpredictable."

"Very," Obi-Wan agreed.

"This should be interesting, then."

Anakin edged closer to Blödhgarm, who was waiting for him patiently. "Decided not to come at me?" he called to the blue elf.

"Perhaps," Blödhgarm answered. "Perhaps I am just a spider, waiting for the fly to come."

"Do all elves speak in riddles? Or is that just you?"

"Maybe one, maybe none, maybe both," Blödhgarm replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and crouched down, picking up something from the dirt. Saphira couldn't tell what it was. Blödhgarm had apparently decided to take advantage of Anakin's vulnerable position and ran at him. Anakin then flung some dirt into the elf's eyes.

_Clever, _Saphira thought. _But an elf can do battle even without his or her sight._

That statement proved true. Despite being blinded by the dirt, Blödhgarm had almost no trouble defending, always dodging or blocking Anakin's blows.

"Hearing that rivals that of togruta," Padme said. "Something you don't see every day."

"And strength and speed rarely seen amongst non-sensitives," Obi-Wan added.

Saphira saw Blödhgarm reel back at one of Anakin's lucky punches. "Ah, I knew that would come in handy somehow," Ahsoka said. "His right arm, I mean."

"What about his right arm?" Arya asked.

"His arm is apparently made of metal," Eragon answered. "His flesh arm was cut off."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "An arm of metal... interesting."

Anakin had pressed his advantage over Blödhgarm, but the elf was recovering quickly. They went at it for several more minutes before Blödhgarm called to a halt. "We can do no more to assess you in this field of combat. There is one thing, though... take off your right glove."

Anakin thought for a bit then said, "Might as well." He removed his glove, revealing the skeletal black and gold metal hand underneath.

Eragon and the other elves went to get a closer look. Saphira approached and snaked her head over them, eyeing it curiously. "How did you get it attached?" Eragon asked.

"We have much more advanced technology than what you have here," Anakin explained simply. "Advanced enough to do this."

"Rhünon would be interested in this," Arya said. "Metallic prosthetic limbs."

"Shouldn't we get back to the testing?" Anakin asked.

"Right," Eragon said. "Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stepped into the ring. Eragon and the elves except for Wyrden stepped out. "Shall we begin?" Wyrden asked Obi-Wan.

"Let's," Obi-Wan said, nodding and taking his position.

Wyrden assumed his stance. "Ready."

"Ready," Obi-Wan said.

Wyrden didn't wait like the first two elves and ran at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan seamed prepared for the incoming assault as he made no move to get out of the way at first. When Wyrden was five meters away, he then jumped out of the way and over the charging elf, landing lightly behind him.

Wyrden spun around and faced Obi-Wan. "You're quick."

"So are you," Obi-Wan replied calmly. Wyrden nodded and observed the Jedi casually.

"I wonder what they're thinking," Satine said.

"I've hardly seen people so calm in a fight, except among the elves," Eragon said. "This is interesting to watch."

Wyrden was the first to attack once again. The elf ran at the Jedi at full speed, faster than the elves had shown yet. He then leaped at Obi-Wan and kicked him in the chin before he could react.

Obi-Wan reeled back, obviously caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed. Wyrden pressed his attack, but Obi-Wan was better prepared now, keeping his distance, blocking those that came too close, and hitting back when he got an opening.

"And yet, another surprise from Jedi," Eragon said. "They can keep up with elves at their fastest."

"That's their Force-awareness," Satine said. "They can sense danger before it happens."

_I should like to learn more about this 'Force' of theirs, _Saphra said.

Obi-Wan quickly kicked Wyrden in the stomach, catching him off guard and launching the elf away. Wyrden got up quickly, but made no move to attack. "Enough. You are competent."

"He's a Jedi Master, what did you expect?" Ahsoka muttered.

Obi-Wan bowed to Wyrden. "You, too, are competent at hand-to-hand combat. Are all elves as fast and strong?"

"Most," Wyrden said.

Arya then stepped forward. "If you are ready, we can now proceed to testing your skill with the blade."

The Jedi nodded. "Let's."


End file.
